A Wolf's Love
by TeenWolf.net
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Plese be nice. Rated M because of violent acts.


**~ Allison POV ~**

I'm opening my closet looking for a dress or a skirt to wear. I have looked threw everything and is near by giving up, when I remember the new dress Lydia got for my birthday. On my way downstairs I nearly fall in the stairs. Stupid me!

I raise up and see my dad sitting on the sofa. I try to not seem to happy, but it is impossible when I remember that I'm going on a date with Scott. We've been together for about 6 months, and I really feel like we're ready to take it to the next step.

I get out of my thoughts and go to look after the dress. Once I lift the new bow I got from my father, I see the black dress. I take it up from the mess of presents, and look more closely. Inside there's a note saying "Be careful". Okey...

I walk upstairs again and I find everything I need to get ready. After about an hour of dressing, doing my hair and trying to make the make up right, I hear the doorbell ring and scream for my dad to let Scott in. I don't hear them say a word, so I decides to go down to break the silence. Scott wears a cute shirt, and a pair of jeans, which he never use to wear. They look good on him. Oh god! Everything looks good on him.

"Bye dad!", I say and take Scott's hand.

"Where are we going tonight?", I ask him. He planned something and he wouldn't tell me about it.

"We're going home to me", he says and pulls the car out of the yard.

When we get there he says that I should close my eyes, and I do. I hear the door open and feel Scott's warm hands find mine. He pulls me forward and now I guess I'm in his house, because I hear the door lock behind us. I feel his hands lifting me up, and I know he is carrying me upstairs to his room.

Suddenly he puts me down.

"Open your eyes", he says and I do as I am told. In front of me there is lights everywhere, and it looks absolutely amazing.

"Oh god. You did all of this?", I ask and he nods.

"With a little help from mom tough", he says and laughs.

"She home?", I ask.

"No. She is working a night shift and she won't be home until about 5 am", Scott answers me.

I love his mom, but I actually wish to be alone with him tonight. I turn around so I'm now face to face with him. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. Not passionate, just a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Scott", I say and peek a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too", he says and he pulls me close and kisses me. This time it is passionate, with lust, hunger and love.

He pulls one hand to my butt, and lifts me up on his bed, before he lays me down. I pull him on top of me, and he follows me on top of the bed. I know what he wants and I really want it too. Thats why I'm going to give it to him. I start kissing him yet more passionate, and I start biting his lips. A moan escapes from his mouth, and I pull back and smile at him.

"Are you sure you wants this?", Scott asks me unsure.

"Couldn't be more sure", I answer and start kissing him again.

His hands moves to my dress, and he starts unzipping it. I shiver as I feel his warm hands against my cold back. He pulls the dress of me as careful as he can, not to break the kiss. When he gets it off, he stares at me before kissing me on my cheek. I move my hands to his shirt and unbutton it, before he rips it off himself.

His abs is perfect, and I stare at them although I've seen them before. I realise I've stared to long at his six-pack, because he has stopped touching my breasts. He looks down at me and I nod for him to keep going. The next thing that falls to the floor is his pants and once they're off he starts fiddling with my bra. He unclasp it and takes it off my shoulders and down my arms before it falls to the floor with our other clothes. My panties and his boxers is the only things left.

Before I know it they're off too and he slips on a condom and positions himself over me. I think he is pretty normal in the size, not big or small. I've been told it's painful the first time, but Scott is sweet and gentle so I think I'll be okay.

"Ready?", he asks.

"Ready", I say. He slowly lower himself onto me, never letting go of my eyes. It hurts but it's bearable. He starts to trust slow and gentle in and out. After a while it feels good and is not hurting at all. He speeds up and both of us start moaning and crying each others names out. We both climax and he falls on top of me breathless.

We just lay arm in arm for a while until I remember that I was supposed to go home. I don't do it because the clock is 4:30 am and I think my father kind of know whats going on. We both go in shower to clean our selves before we put our clothes back on and Scotts mom is home. This was the best date Scott and I have had!


End file.
